


影踏み鬼

by Baniko



Series: FronTalice Trilogy [3]
Category: Karous, Karous -The Beast of Re:Eden-
Genre: Dark, F/F, Post-True Ending, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniko/pseuds/Baniko
Summary: でも、金色の花が一番好きよ。





	影踏み鬼

**Author's Note:**

> カラスBoR真エンド後の設定

午後の太陽は惰眠を貪る人を嫌う。それが三日振りに姿を現した夏の太陽なら、なおさらだった。  
全開にされたカーテンは目の眩むような光を部屋まで迎え入れてしまっている。よろめいて呻いて、仕方なくフロンはベッドから立ち上がった。昨日はあれほど望んでいた太陽が今この瞬間は憎たらしい。不在が愛を育てるという恋愛の法則は太陽への愛にはどうも適用されないらしい。

静かな午後の時間。太陽にもう少し謙虚さというものが備わっていれば、完璧な六月の一日だっただろうに。  
フロンは喉の渇きを憶えてキッチンに歩を進めた。途中の廊下で、タリスのよく使うシャンプーの匂いがどこからか香ってくる。そうして、この静けさは苦しいほどの無音に他ならないとようやく気づく。

「タリス？」一度目は小さく。  
二度目はいつもの声で。いつものあのタリスなら一度目のときに返事をしていていいはずだった。三度目は、不安をできるだけ隠して、叫んだ。

「いないのか」誰に尋ねているわけでもない。タリスがいないという事実を自分に言い聞かせ、納得させるための言葉を独りごちた。  
カラスが消えて、次はアイツも……一体なんだってんだ？

太陽と静寂がこんなにもうるさい。頭の中にハチでも飼っているような心持ちがしてくる。水でも飲めば全て元通り、いつも通りの日常に戻っているはずだ……と非論理的な考えを持ち出してでも自分を安心させなければやっていられない。  
何十分、何時間と同じ場所に佇んでいた気がする。静止したこの空間で唯一動けるフロンが再び動き始めてリビングに入ろうとすると、ダイニングテーブルの上に置かれた一冊の小説が存在を主張した。  
夏の風は読書家だ、ページをめくるのがあんなに速いのか。  
そんなことを考えて、フロンは独りで勝手に頬を赤らめる。  
あたしらしくもないことを……。  
  
冷蔵庫で冷やされたおいしい水が問題を解決してくれていれば、フロンは今頃二度寝に興じていた。残念ながら現実はそう上手くいくはずもなく、フロンは起きて家中タリスを捜していた。真っ当に考えればカラスもいなくなっているのだから家の外も捜すべきだった。その代わり、家の中を歩き回ってタリスの影を捕まえた。

シャンプーの香り。あれも影だとすれば、あれが一つ目ということになる。カラスとタリスはシャンプーを共有していなかったから、あれがタリスの匂いだとフロンにはすぐわかる。フロンはと言うと、特に拘りもなく、カラスと同じ物を使用していた。タリスの香りは自分とも違う匂いだからよくわかる。  
長く続いた雨の匂いのせいなのか、カラスの匂いは家のどこにも残っていなかった。

二つ目。ダイニングテーブルに置かれた本。タイトルを見たときは少し驚いた。  
これ、あたしが読みかけのやつじゃないか……  
栞はフロンが読みかけのページに挟まっている。風と同じ速さでページをめくっても変わったところはない……いや、奥付のページに名前が書かれている。タリスの名前だ。流石に面喰らう。  
なんだ……？ あたしがこの本を借りたのはカラスからだったはず……  
そこのテーブルに横たわったまま沈黙して所有者・タリスの失踪の謎を語らないミステリ小説の内容のように、これから何か事件でも起こりそうだった。  
ちょうど、太陽が陰り始めてきた。

三つ目は……網戸を残して開け放たれたリビングの窓だろうか。見上げた空は数時間のうちに雨でも降り出しそうな灰色だった。  
窓の開け閉めはフロンの役割じゃない。タリスか、カラスがやることだった。それでも開いているか閉まっているかの状態は覚えている。そして昨日は一日中窓は閉められていたはずだった。雨が降り続いていたのだから当然だ。  
いつの間に雨は止んだのだろう。タリスが家から消えたのもその後のはずだ。  
雨が降り始める前にタリスは帰ってくるのだろうか？  
今日のところは仕方なくフロンが窓を閉めた。

探し始めた頃に期待していたほどタリスの影は見つからなかった。影は四つで終わり。影を作る本体が残した物だけでなく、本体と共に消えた物も影と呼べるのなら。  
いつも美しく磨かれているタリスの黒い靴が玄関から消えている。たった一足残された自分自身の靴を見ていると、心臓のすぐ隣に孤独を突き付けられるような感覚を憶えて、落ち着かない。  
  
家の中から人だけでなく物まで消えていくような不安な気持ちになって、フロンはカラスの部屋と自分たちの部屋を探る。  
カラスの部屋はあのときから変わらない。時が止まってしまったかのようだ……とまで言うとあまりにも不吉すぎる。フロンは被りを振って不快な考えを頭から追い出した。  
ふたりの部屋からはタリスの着替えが消えていたが、それ以上の物は何もなくなっていなかった。家に誘拐犯、あるいは施設からの刺客が押し入ってタリスを連れ去ったわけではなさそうだ。いや、こんなの馬鹿馬鹿しい。どちらにしてもフロンを見逃して妹だけをかどわかすはずがない。

* * *

  
健康的な食欲があれば何時間も眠っていなかっただろう。フロンは二人掛けカウチで目覚めた。  
身体が痛い。足が最も痛む。そして何よりも堪えたのが寒さだった。  
毛布ぐらいかけてくれたっていいじゃないか。そんなにここで昼寝されるのが……  
力強い瞬きを数度繰り返しているうちに思い出す。そう、フロンは独りだった。タリスはいない。もちろん、カラスも。  
さっきまで悲しい夢を見ていたと思うのは、窓の外で降る冷たい雨のせいに違いない。  
喉は渇いている。けれども食事を摂る気は起きない。喉を潤したらもう一度寝てしまいたい。今度は暖かいベッドで。  
  
別に、タリスやカラスがいなければご飯も食べられないなんてことはない。簡単な料理ならば自分ひとりで作れる。ただ、独りで食卓について食事をしても孤独で味がわからなくなりそうだった。  
楽園に来てからフロンが孤独らしい孤独を感じたのはこれが初めてのことだった。違う、楽園に来る前でもタリスがずっと側にいたから、独りになることは決してなかった。  
クリーンルームズのヤツが今来たら、あたしはどうするんだろ。トチ狂って歓迎しなきゃいいけどな。  
自分で考えた冗談を笑い飛ばす気力もない。それでも身体を起こすと、フロンは水を求めてキッチンに向かった。

* * *

  
途方に暮れるフロンは用事を済ませるとすぐに自分たちの部屋に引っ込んでベッドに横たわった。  
雨が降る前に外に出て二人を探していれば、今頃こんな無力感に身をやつすことはなかっただろうか？ しかし、もしも雨が降り出すまでに見つけられていなかったら、全身雨に濡れて今の状態よりも受け入れがたい惨めな気持ちに沈んでいたことだろう。  
それでも、あれだけ時間があったんだ。少しは捜してみるべきだった……  
突然、フロンは暴力的な衝動の波を受けてヘッドボードを素手で殴りつけた。そうしたからと言って何が解決するわけでもない。当然だ。

ずっと昔、アイツはあたしをひとりにしない、決してひとりにしないと約束したはずだ。  
それを覚えているのはあたしだけだったのか……？

タリスのベッドに移ると、先程と同じようにヘッドボードを意味もなく殴る。今度は一度で済まさない。固い木を叩けば叩くほどに心の中で醜い感情が育っていくような気がした。一発では許さないとは思ったが数発で勘弁してやるつもりだった。数十回殴り続けると回数を数えるのも億劫になって、感情の赴くままに一方的な暴力を続けた。  
手の感覚がついになくなると、フロンはそのベッドの上で眠りに就いてしまった。  
太陽が再び現れれば影もまた生まれるから、目覚めたときは晴れているといい。あまりにも眩し過ぎると嬉しくないけれど。  
  
影は光を遮る何かや誰かなしでは生まれない。それは誰かでないと駄目だった。  
タリスじゃないと、ダメだ。  
今日みたいに影を追っていけば、いつか影を作るタリス本人も捕まえられるはずなんだ。

* * *

悲しい夢は見なかった。では楽しい夢を見たのかと訊かれると、そうではない。

今よりもずっと小さいフロンとタリスが楽園の街で影踏み鬼をして遊ぶ夢。黄昏時から始まった遊びの鬼はフロンで、タリスはすばしっこく影から影を渡って鬼の手を何度もすり抜けていった。  
建物の影に入っていられる時間は五秒と決まっていた。誰が決めたわけでもなかったが、猶予時間は五秒だとお互い理解して遊んでいた。

捕まえた！ とフロンが思う度に、タリスは迫ってくる手を舞い遊ぶ蝶のようにかわしてしまう。そうして五回かわされ続け、フロンは心の余裕を失って思わず不満から叫び声を上げる。  
心配そうにタリスが近付いてくるが、フロンはこれを好機と捉えて影を踏みに行く。近付いてくるタリスの後ろには影が残されている。主を失って戸惑う影を、フロンは逃がさず簡単に踏みつけた。  
これで一つ目。あとは動いているタリスに離れずくっついている影を踏めばフロンの勝ちだった。  
しかし、タリスはすぐに逃げの調子を取り戻してフロンを翻弄する。あと一回影を踏めば勝てるとは言っても上手くは行かない。あと一回、あと一回で勝ちなのだから諦めてはいけないと自らを奮い立たせて勇ましく影を狩ろうとするフロンの努力も虚しく、中から人の声もしない建造物の影を利用してタリスは逃げ続け、鬼を疲弊させた。  
  
立ったまま、目でタリスを追いながら息を整えるフロンは、タリスが日なたにしばらく立ち止まってから再び逃げ始めたときに影が残されるのを見た。残された影を逃がしはしないと、フロンは走って影を踏みにいく。  
あとは動いているタリスに離れずくっついている影を踏めばフロンの勝ちだった。

……夢の中では何度もそれが繰り返されていた気がする。  
タリスと同期して動く影を踏めば終わり、というところまで来てもその影を踏めない。フロンが疲れたりやる気をなくしかけたりすると、タリスは影を地面に残して飽きさせないようにする。堂々巡りの中では時は流れていないようだった。

確かに悲しい夢ではなかった。だが思い出そうとすると頭の痛くなるような嫌な夢だった。  
夢の結末を話すと、フロンは最後の影を踏みに行ってとうとう成功するが、影を踏むや否や夜の帳が落ちてしまってフロンの負けとなるという内容だった。  
夢の中では負けを認めたフロンも目覚めてからはとてもじゃないが納得しない。  
なんだあんなの、ズルじゃないか。

* * *

フロンは喉の渇きを癒しにキッチンまで歩いていく。マグカップに水を注ぐときの音は雨音よりもずっと耳に心地いい。冷えた水が喉を潤していく感覚が快く、普段よりずっと多めの三杯目を飲み干してしまったとき、強烈な吐き気を憶えてそのまま冷蔵庫の近くのシンクに胃の中身を吐き出す。何も吐くものがない。たった今飲んだ水が気持ちの悪い味と共に口から吐き出されただけだった。  
どうしようもなく自分が弱々しい生き物であるように感じて、フロンは口をゆすいだ後もしばらくはシンクの前に立ち尽くしていた。 

* * *

起きたばかりで眠気もないので、フロンはダイニングテーブルの自分の席に突っ伏して動かないでいた。食欲があるかないかも最早自分独りではわからない。どうしようもなくタリスを必要としていて、自分でそれに気づいてしまうと目をつぶって寝た振りを始めた。誰を騙すわけでもないのに振りをしているように感じるのはどうしてだろう。

狸寝入りをしてから四〇九八秒、およそ一時間が経過したとき、物音が玄関の辺りから聞こえてきた。  
クリーンルームズの人間だろうか、そんな考えが一瞬頭をよぎる。しかし、もしもこれが待ち焦がれたタリスだったら？  
今ここで行かなかったらあたしは一生後悔するな……

急いで椅子から立ち上がろうとしても、立ち眩みが動きを邪魔して腹立たしい。夏の日の太陽も照りつけてきて鬱陶しい。太陽から逃げられないと言うのなら、せめて優しい影の中に隠れていたかった。

足早にフロンが玄関に向かう途中で、扉は静かに開いた。そういえば──タリスが出て行ってから玄関の鍵が施錠されているかどうか、確認しなかった……  
これがヤツらだったらどうする！？ 勝てっこないじゃないか！ 武器なんて今はもう携帯してない！  
さっきまでの意欲的な歩みは牛歩となって、フロンは早鐘を打ち始めた心臓と緊張からの吐き気と戦いながら一歩一歩進んでいく。

「お姉ちゃん……」  
他でもない、タリスがそこにいた。

「タリス……」  
このときのフロンは、タリスの名を呼ぶ自分の声がどれだけ情けないかも気にかけなかった。磁石の異なる極同士が引かれ合うような強さでフロンはタリスにしがみついて、そのまま膝から崩れ落ちてしまっても少しも気にかけなかった。  
タリスは目の前の姉と同じように膝を突くと、姉が自分にするように腕を回して抱き締めた。自己を顧みないかのような抱擁をするタリスとは違い、フロンはタリスの細い腰に痣を残すことも厭わない強さで抱き締め続けた。

「タリス……どこ行ってたんだよ」  
フロンが首をもたげてそう問いかけると、タリスの首に熱い息がかかる。恐怖からではない感情から動悸が激しくなるフロンにつられそうにもなって、タリスは浅い呼吸を繰り返す。

「カラスちゃんが、いなくなったでしょう……？ 目覚めてすぐ、不安になって、探しに行ったの」  
首元にフロンの顔が埋められる喜びから、タリスの自制心は揺らぎそうになる。フロンの金髪の髪が素肌をくすぐる感覚がタリスを四肢の指先から狂わせていく。こんな日が来るとは思わなかったし、ここまで上手くいくとは思わなかった。  
「ごめんね、お姉ちゃん……！ 私怖かったの！ 出会ってから一年で、一年は私とお姉ちゃんが一緒にいる時間と比べてずっと短いけど……友達だったから……失いたくなんてなかった」  
顔をタリスの肌に密着させて両目を固くつぶるフロンには、タリスの表情は決してわからない。

「ダメなんだよ……どうせみんないなくなっちまうんだろ……」  
閉じられた瞳から流れた涙がタリスの肌を伝っていく。液体が肌を滑り落ちていく感触を気持ちいいと感じた瞬間は初めてのことだった。  
「なあ、タリス、約束してくれ……もう一度、約束してほしいんだ」

「……うん、約束する。お姉ちゃん、約束よ、ずっとふたりで……いようね」  
おもむろにフロンが顔を上げて目を開くと、目の前すぐ近くに凪のような平穏の表情のタリスがそこにいた。フロンの一番よく知るタリスだった。  
「ずっとふたりきり、ずっと、ずっとよ……」  
再び目を閉じる。目蓋の裏には、幼いフロンがタリスを影踏みで負かす夕暮れの光景が広がっていた。  
フロンは影でないタリスを、ようやく捕まえた。生かすも殺すもフロンの自由だ。

* * *

「ねえ、カラスちゃん」

「今頃お姉ちゃんは何してるのかなって」

「本当に見に行きたいけど、そうしたら台無しだからダメね」

「いくら口に出さなくても、私はお姉ちゃんを求めてるの……」

「でも間違ってる気がするの。私から気持ちを伝えるなんて…… どうしてなのか、わからないけれど」

「お姉ちゃんに求められたかった」

「私はこんなに好きなのに……お姉ちゃんは……？」

「不安で不安で、生きていけないような気がする……」

「でもね、私は気づいたの」

「お姉ちゃん、ひとりで生きていけないんだって」

「そう思うでしょ？ あなたも」

「殺されるぐらいに求められたい、必要とされたい……」

「おかしいの？ 私って」

「だからね、わざと離れるの」

「……でも、ダメかもしれない。私、私もひとりぼっちだとこの空の下じゃ生きていけない……」

「もうすぐ家に戻っちゃうかも……」

「……うん、私帰るね」

「バイバイ」

一方的な会話を終え、タリスは楽園の花畑を後にした。  
月の光がなくとも、朝の柔らかい日差しを受けて楽園の花は美しく、白く咲き誇っていた。  
昨日カラスを花の側の地面に埋めたときは深く考えていなかったが、胸の裡を気兼ねなく明かせる相手がいつもタリスの秘密の場所にいてくれるというのはいいことだ。  
誰もあの場所をさがさないばかりか、知りもしない、あんなに綺麗な場所なのに知ろうともしないので、うってつけの場所だった。

来年はカラスちゃんの上に黒い花が咲くのかな……？  
黒の色も、素敵ね……。

でも、金色の花が一番好きよ。  
  
ここじゃないもっと秘密の、私だけの花園で、金の花にはずっと咲いていてほしいの……  
ずっと、ずっとね。


End file.
